As is well known there are various board games which use a square with subsquares. This invention provides a unique mechanism for manipulating number values on a game board and is played by two opposing players and requiring thought and skill and rewarding the use of tactics and strategy while being amusing.
In accordance with this invention, such a board game is provided.